


Splitting Hairs

by GM_3826



Category: Alicianrone, One Hundred Percent Orange Juice
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GM_3826/pseuds/GM_3826
Summary: Rone does her best to cut Repa's hair.
Relationships: Alicianrone & Ceoreparque
Kudos: 3





	Splitting Hairs

"...Rone, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ceoreparque said. "Miu has been trying to cut Repa's hair for ages, and she could never get it right."

"Trust me, there's nothing I can't do." Alicianrone said. "Sure, your hair looks like the down of a baby Trollite..."

"Play nice..." Repa muttered.

"But I'm sure I can make it look great." Rone said.

"Well, if you're confident in that, I suppose Repa can't stop you..." Repa said.

"Great!" Rone said. "I mean, it's not like I'm satisfied with that response, but things should work out fine as long as you play along."

Rone was worried about Repa from the moment she met her. Witches were supposed to be cute and full of energy, yet Repa had no spirit and no desire to care for herself. Rone decided she had to take this girl under her wing, one way or the other, and turn her into a paragon of GP. Rone had once heard an old proverb that the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and in her mind tidying up Repa's hair was that first step. After that, Repa would be well on her way to being as adorable as she could be. Rone was sure of it.

Repa sat down in a chair in the bedroom of the cottage she shared with Miusaki, who was out on an errand. Positioned right next to her was a mirror. In spite of this convenience, Repa had difficulty seeing herself, as her eyes were covered by her bangs. Still, it was obvious how much of a mess she was. Her hair stuck out like spines in all directions. It had to be trimmed before anyone could even begin to tame it, so rather than start out with a brush or comb, Rone took out a pair of hair-cutting shears and got to work.

Repa's hair was hard and seemed resistant to cuts. The shears would snap uselessly against it like a crab's pincers on solid rock. Rone tried again and again to cut even a single strand, but Repa's hair wouldn't budge.

"Rone, this is taking forever. Are you sure you don't want to give up?" Repa said.

"Not yet. Give me just a moment-" At that point Rone's fingers slipped. The shears got stuck in her hair.

"...U-um..." Rone began to sweat. "Sorry about that. I'll pull those out."

* * *

After retrieving the shears, Rone accompanied her to a nearby spring in the forest which the witches had previously used to bathe.

"Rone, why did you take Repa here?" Repa asked.

"It's quite simple, actually. I'm sure we'd have an easier time cutting your hair if I washed it." Rone replied.

"Repa is not sure that's a good idea..." Repa said.

"Oh, don't be so negative." Rone said. "First, sit down next to the spring."

Rone held Repa's hand and walked her to the spring.

"Next, tilt your head forward and duck down." Rone said.

Try as she might, Repa couldn't quite manage. Her head got stuck in her hair as she tried to move around.

"I really should have known that would happen..." Rone muttered. "Let me help you out."

At that point, Rone slowly walks over to Repa and dunks her head in the water. As Repa's head emerges, Rone sighs.

"It's just as messy as it was before..." Rone said. Repa's hair was now tangled up like a bundle of strings tied together.

"Is that all, Rone?" Repa asked.

"No, we're not done yet." As Rone says that, she takes out her shears and tries to cut Repa's hair again. She still can't get through it.

At this point, Teotoratta emerges from behind a tree.

"Bow wow wow! I see you're having a lot of trouble." Teo said.

"So, what? You think you can upstage me?" Rone asked. The two of them had been rivals for a long time.

"Of course, I can! Come here, pal!" At this point, a strange beast resembling a small primate with a catlike face and a patch of fur over one of its eyes emerges from another tree.

"What is that?" Repa asks. "Repa has never seen this creature before."

"It's called a Furdresser! These beasts serve as groomers for other beasts like Trollites and Bunnizards. If it can get through the thick fur of a monster, I'm sure it can trim your hair!"

At this point, the beast ends up taking out a pair of sticks fashioned into a scissor-like tool and deftly jumping and climbing onto Repa's head.

"Please be gentle with Repa... Your paws tickle." Repa said.

The beast gets to work. It takes out its shears and begins to try and cut Repa's hair, but even it is having some trouble. The shears chafe uselessly against it. A few minutes go by with no progress.

"Uh, Furdresser?" Teo calls out. At this point it ends up raising its paws in the air as if to shrug before jumping and climbing back into the tree from which it came.

"...I've seen enough." Rone said. "If that thing can't cut it, I can only think of one thing that can." Suddenly, she disappears in a blur of motion.

"...Repa has a bad feeling about this." Repa said.

In an instant, Rone returned with two swords.

"Wait just one second-" Teo interjected.

"Hold still, Repa!" Rone shouted.

Suddenly, in yet another blur, a mass of Repa's hair fell to the ground. The hair that was left was not nearly as messy as it was before, but extended well past the floor. Rone took out a couple of hairbands she had been carrying and put the rest into a pair of braids.

"R-Rone, are you a beast, too?" Teo said.

"You scared Repa..." Repa said.

"Hey, it worked out!" Rone said. "And look, no scratches!" Rone took out a hand mirror and showed Repa's unblemished face to her.

"Repa thinks she had more to worry about than just scratches..."

"Look on the bright side. Now we know what to do next time. I'll make things as safe for you as I can." Rone said. "And besides. you're looking even cuter than you already were."

"C-cute?" Repa asked. "Repa is surprised to hear that..."

"I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that any longer." Rone said. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"...Really?" Repa says as she smiles for the first time in what seems like ages. "Thank you."

At this point, Rone and Repa walk off.

"Hey! You can't just get away with this!" Teo howled. "I'll show you next time! You hear me?!"

And so, Repa's hair was as neat and tidy as it could be, and Rone had used her scissor blades for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Rone and Teo's addition to 100% Orange Juice awakened something in me. I need more Alicianrone! Unfortunately the fanart train is going to die down eventually, so in order to constantly stimulate that itch I am going to need to write fanfiction... based on a game that hasn't been released yet... and has spent years stuck in development.  
> Yeah, there's only so much I can do without making even more up than usual. Sorry about that.


End file.
